List of bank locations
The purpose of this page is to list and show screenshots of bank locations and guild bank locations, with some screenshots. Please see the talk page for more. Alliance Darnassus Bank is located in a tree on an island between the Temple Gardens and Cenarion Enclave. Guild bank is located in the same location as the bank, on the left or right side of the tree. Ironforge The Ironforge Bank is located on the other side of a bridge which leads to the Auction House in The Commons. Stormwind The Stormwind Bank is located in a large almost Roman building on the inner left side of the Trade District. The guild bank is also located in the building. Exodar The Exodar bank is located in the Seat of the Naaru, near the auction house. Follow the path clockwise but when the path gets narrow, you've gone too far. Horde Thunder Bluff The bank is on the south-eastern side of the Lower Rise. (Go all the way down the ramp to the bottom of the flight tower, and go straight out the door.) The bank is tucked back behind some other tents. The mailbox is to the right of the door. The guild bank is a large totem in front of the bank entrance. Orgrimmar The first building straight in front of you as you walk into Orgrimmar, in front of the flight tower. The easily accessable roof is a common place to meet for trades or enchants. The main mailbox is to the right of the bank's door. The guild bank is a large dome shaped vault door on the floor behind the righthand of the three bankers. The Undercity The tower in the center core of Undercity, surrounded by a ring of green goo. Go down either of the ramps from the top balcony. Silvermoon City There are two banks in Silvermoon City. The first is in the southern most part of The Bazaar, the other in the northmost part on the eastern side of The Royal Exchange. Neutral Ratchet The bank in Ratchet is two goblins in open windows next to the blacksmith's shop, facing the dock to the Maiden's Fancy, the boat to Booty Bay. Gadgetzan A dome-like building to the left of the exit opposite the one nearest the flight master. Booty Bay On the docks on the side of the horseshoe farthest from where the Maiden's Fancy lands, two open windows as in Ratchet. One of the two mailboxes is nearby as well. Winterspring A goblin standing next to a treasure chest in the back-right of the large building with the telescope on top. Shattrath City Shattrath City is divided into two factions: Aldor and Scryer. Both banks are located on the top level of the Terrace of Light, with stairs inside providing access to the Lower City. These banks are next to their corresponding faction's base, and are opposite each other. The guild vaults are set into the back of the alcoves on either side of the room where the arcane guardians used to stand for both factions. Aldor bank Aldor bank is located in the northwest quadrant of the Terrace of Light Scryer bank Scryer bank is located in the southeast quadrant of the Terrace of Light. Area 52 The bank is a set of stairs leading down into the ground, to the left as you come in the entrance nearest the flight path then across the bridge.